


key point

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: Iwa and Kags are college bfs working out in the gym late at night when kags strikesaka he loves Iwa's tiddies and decides to have some fun~this is dedicated to dani bc they are so sweet <3





	key point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetMeLeadForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLeadForever/gifts).



"Senpai, don't move." Kageyama voices, a little mischievous but Iwaizumi lets him be. He's got a soft spot for his kouhai, and Kageyama knew just how to exploit it. Whether it was innocence or planned, Kageyama had Iwaizumi wrapped around his little finger. 

 

"Okay...you're not going to do anything mean to me, are you?" Iwaizumi asks, concerned that Oikawa paid him to play some kind of prank. But alas, it was not that, thankfully, but something else entirely. Kageyama came back and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck from behind. Intimacy with Kageyama was nice, but...they had just lifted weights for almost an hour, and Iwaizumi hadn't even taken a shower yet; he was just shirtless and sweaty; not the best combo for hugs. "Oi, Tobio, what are you—”  his words are cut off as Kageyama's gentle, slender fingers spread over his chest and cup right under his muscles. 

 

There's a stretch of silence as neither of them move; thankfully Iwaizumi's sitting down on the floor so he doesn't fall out of sheer surprise. Kageyama seems intent, sighing lightly as he cups and squeezes Iwaizumi's chest. 

 

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Iwaizumi finally asks, a little embarrassed with Kageyama pressed up against his sweaty back. 

 

Kageyama hums, like he’s contemplating something. “This...right here…” as if to accentuate his words, he squeezes Iwaizumi’s chest twice, “is your  _ key point _ .” His tone of voice ends in a way that Iwaizumi can hear his smile. 

 

“What, so you like my muscles then?” Iwaizumi asks, a little embarrassed but prideful to say the least. His exercise ethics are pleasing Kageyama in some way...that made him happy. “Didn’t know you like that sort of thing.”

 

“I really like it.” Kageyama says quickly but quietly, squeezing them again as he rests his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He continues for a while, making Iwaizumi a little more embarrassed because it felt really nice. “Hmm…” Without warning, he lifts a finger and sweeps lightly over the tips of his nipples.

 

A surprisingly loud squeak leaves Iwaizumi’s lips at the sudden stimulation and he nearly turns around. “Tobio, what are you—”  

 

“Senpai, this is also a key point.” Kageyama adds, gently pressing his fingers against the now hardened nubs. “When you touch me here, it feels really nice. I was just wondering if you liked it too.”

 

Iwaizumi huffs, trying to mask how Kageyama’s shameless caresses to his chest are starting to affect him. “You could have just  _ asked. _ ”

 

“Hmm…” Kageyama turns to silence as he alternates between squeezing soft flesh and flicking gently over Iwaizumi’s pert nipples. And as hard as he tries, Iwaizumi’s heavy breaths don’t go unnoticed. “Senpai...I wonder, if I squeezed enough...can you lactate?”

 

“Of course not!” Iwaizumi yelped, face bright red. “I’m still a man! There’s no milk in here at all.” Iwaizumi’s thankful Kageyama can’t see his face. 

 

And though they couldn’t see each other, Iwaizumi can hear Kageyama’s pout. “Maybe not here…” Kageyama slid his left hand down Iwaizumi’s abs, gently feeling over each ridge before quickly dipping beneath the waistband of Iwaizumi’s short. “I think delicious milk will come out here.”

 

Now, Iwaizumi is stuck in a hard place (and his hard place was now stuck in Kageyama’s grasp). The gym they were in is closed to the public, but the owner happened to be a good friend and let the two use the gym longer if they needed to and has handed them a spare key. But that doesn’t mean he can’t come back. 

 

Yet...it’s dark out...what reason would he have to return?

 

Iwaizumi decides he doesn’t care; he’d make sure to clean up after himself. With Kageyama being this eager, Iwaizumi knows he won’t be able to escape.

 

“Senpai, stop thinking.” Kageyama whispers into his ear, moving to kiss and suck along his back. It’s then that Iwaizumi decides to lean back into Kageyama’s touch, feeling the warm hand stroking his cock, another hand squeezing his chest and sweeping over his nipple, and a hot mouth on his skin.

 

His moans go unchecked, grunting as he leans his head back and shuts his eyes. Without even realizing he has a soft spot, one of Iwaizumi’s hands tries to mirrors Kageyama’s touch on his other breast, squeezing the softness there as it went straight to his cock. “Tobio…”

 

“Senpai feels this good?” Kageyama asks out of curiosity, but is only answered with another long moan. He takes it upon himself to fist his cock faster, pausing to run his thumb over the tip of his cock. “How many thrusts does it take to get to the delicious milk inside?” Kageyama adds, tone changing to anything but innocent. He has been playing a game all along, and Iwaizumi has waltzed right into his hands (quite literally). “Tell me, senpai. Can I drink your milk soon?”

 

“F-fuck, Tobio. You want my milk that bad huh? You’re so dirty…” Iwaizumi’s dirty talk comes out unfiltered, rushed and hurried. Kageyama likes this side of him the best. “Such a good boy, aren’t you? You love touching me like this, hmm?” Iwaizumi says between moans, reaching his free hand to run through his kouhai’s hair. “A good boy deserves a treat, huh?”

 

Iwaizumi knows how his words go straight to Kageyama’s cock, and he could feel him start to run shamelessly against his back. “ _Please._ ” Kageyama begs, whining as he jerks Iwaizumi’s cock faster and pinches his nipple between two fingers. “I want a treat, senpai…”

 

It only takes a few moments until Iwaizumi feels his climax approaching. “Alright then, Tobio. Be a good boy for me and come in my lap, hmm?” He coaxes, trying to hold off so he can at least give his lover what he wants. Kageyama scrambles around Iwaizumi, kneeling in front of him and pulling his shorts down like they were detestable. “Mmm, good boy. Relax your throat for me, okay?” 

 

Kageyama looks up at his senpai with needy eyes, nodding in understanding as he frees Iwaizumi’s cock from its confines. He doesn’t waste any time with foreplay and hollows his cheeks as he sucks on the head, moaning as he waits. 

 

“Good boy, Tobio.” He coos, petting his hair before getting a good grip on the back of his head. With his other hand behind him as leverage, Iwaizumi lifts his hips once, testing Kageyama’s patience. But he’s been trained well, taking the cock to the back of his throat with nothing more than and moan. “That’s right, just like that. Now drink up that delicious milk you wanted, huh?”

 

Iwaizumi then lifts his hips and starts thrusting into Kageyama’s open mouth, groaning every time the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Kageyama was all wet and warm all around him, sucking on his sensitive length whenever he could. 

 

“Mmm, you’re so good to me, hmm?” Iwaizumi groans, picking up his pace. Kageyama moans around his cock, reaching his own shorts to fist his cock as his throat was fucked over and over, almost drawing tears from him. Even though he wasn’t being serviced, Kageyama feels all the pleasure from Iwaizumi’s tongue, from the taste of his cock spread all over his mouth.

 

With all of Kageyama’s teasing, it doesn’t take much for Iwaizumi to come. “Yes, yes, open wide for me, Tobio. Be a good boy and have your treat.” He warns, snapping his hips up one last time as he came, shooting into Kageyama’s slack mouth. He gives a few more light thrusts, making sure Kageyama swallows every drop. “Good boy, Tobio…” Iwaizumi pets the back of his head, runs his fingers through his hair before Kageyama pulls away with a big gulp of air.

 

His lips are slick, and there’s a bit of cum on his tongue still, but he swallows that in an instant only a few seconds later. “Senpai…”

 

“Come here.” Iwaizumi coaxes, slipping off Kageyama’s shirt in his somewhat loopy state. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you cum, okay?” Kageyama voices a whine of delight as he fits comfortably into Iwaizumi’s lap, resting his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. “You’re already so wet...probably won’t take too long, hmm?”

 

Kageyama shakes his head with a smile, kissing his cheek as Iwaizumi takes Kageyama’s now free cock and starts to stroke, quick and tight, just like he liked it. 

 

“Good boy, Tobio. Won’t you give me some of your milk too?” Iwaizumi teases with a smile, stopping every once in awhile to cup his balls in his hand. “Tell me when you’re ready, hmm?”

 

With his mouth nearly muffled by Iwaizumi’s chest, his moans increase in volume until his thighs are shaking and he grabs onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders for dear life. “H-hajime, senpai... _ please…” _

 

Knowing he’s close, Iwaizumi uses Kageyama’s shirt to prevent any spills around them and fists his hand faster until Kageyama is screaming and cumming all over them. Iwaizumi milks him dry, stroking Kageyama’s cock until there’s nothing left in him. Kageyama becomes even more limp in his arms, still breathing heavily as Iwaizumi cleans them up. 

 

“Look at you, Tobio. You were such a good boy and didn’t spill anywhere.” Iwaizumi teases, earning a whine from Kageyama, cock twitching ever so slightly. “Hmm? You already came so much but you really love it when I call you that, hmm?”

 

“Y-yes, senpai…” Kageyama answers, breathless. “Can we stay a while? My legs…”

 

Iwaizumi laughs and leans in to kiss his cheeks. “Of course. You also made me cum so hard that my legs won’t move either. Kageyama turns his head and catches Iwaizumi’s kiss with his lip, shamelessly using tongue. “Senpai...tastes really good…”

 

“H-hey, watch it. We have to make it home eventually.” Iwaizumi kisses him quickly. “Regain your strength and we can hit the showers?”

 

“Mmm.” Kageyama finds a comfortable spot, one of his hands sneaking up to gently cup Iwaizumi’s chest again. “Key point…”

 

“ _ You’re _ my key point, Tobio.” Iwaizumi adds, shameless at first but completely embarrassed after. Kageyama too finds it unbearable and tries to hide his red cheeks from Iwaizumi’s line of view.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
